Because it's You
by mariamcardoso
Summary: Bliss suited her and he was the only one able to provide it.


**A/N: My first Gajevy fanfic. Not beta'd so it'll probably have some typos as English is not my first language. COVER IMAGE BY RBOZ (Check my profile for link).****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He breathed in deeply and as he exhaled...<p>

"Fuck."

Her eyes focused on his face. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed but the smirk was, as always, present. His right arm was behind his head, against the pillow; black hair splaying across the pillow.

Brown eyes traveled the expanse of his body. Raising her head from his left arm, so she could turn her body face down, her eyes caught the scratches on his bicep. Her breathing became erratic.

"Levy?"

She didn't even hesitate to lay kisses from the inside of his elbow up to his shoulders where her nails had marked him. Not bothering to turn over, she used her forearms to pull herself closer to his face and kissed him. Just a peck at first but he was still flushed and the sweat made his hair stick to his forehead so it wasn't really her fault when she went in for the kill and rose to her knees just to get a better angle.

His left arm rose from its impromptu pillow position and came in touch with her back, caressing her.

She stopped the kiss and pulled her head away from his.

"You okay, Shrimp?"

Her eyes left his and zeroed in on his chest; small hands already stroking his pectorals. Her mouth closed around his nipple and he couldn't stop the hiss if he tried. Laying open mouthed kisses down to his bellybutton, she left no spot unkissed.

Wasn't she the one who had the gift of words? Yet all she wanted to say to him now was evading her.

Her left hand grabbed his semi erection and began the rhythm he'd taught her not thirty minutes ago. His response was automatic: closed eyes, a frown, a sound between a moan and a whine followed by an intake of breath so deep his ribs became obvious against his tanned skin as his stomach accompanied his breathing.

When his eyes opened she stopped her ministrations. She couldn't see the red of his eyes.

"I want you."

"You already have me. In case you haven't noticed, I've spent the last few minutes being fondled by you."

That stopped her. She... had him?

"But please, don't stop."

And he smirked; teeth white and canines sharp.

She raised her left leg and straddled his hips. With his erection laying in his lower stomach she let herself rest on top of it and moaned.

"Holy fuck."

He was so warm against her, she could feel him pulsing.

Her hands traced his abs before settling there; she moved. His hand shot straight to her thighs as he growled.

"Levy."

Back and forth, back and forth...

By the fifth movement she was climaxing. Throat working up and down and mouth open in a silent scream as she threw her head back.

She had him.

"Fuck, Levy. Always thought you'd be sensitive but a domme was definitely not going through my mind."

With shivers still racing through her body and head still throw back she muttered.

"I'm not. It's..."

He grabbed her hips and resumed her movements. His knees rose behind her and she leaned back into his thighs in ecstasy.

"It's what?"

And before she could answer another orgasm shook her body to the core. A scream in the form of his name burst from her mouth. But he didn't stop the rhythm and she couldn't say anything that wouldn't turn into a moan or do anything that wasn't writhe in bliss above him.

"That's it." He groaned.

She threw herself forward and returned her hands to his stomach. Her eyes locked onto his and he stopped her hips.

Breathing still shaky she uttered.

"It's you."

His breathing halted.

"What?"

She resumed her hip movements at a much slower pace.

"I'm not sensitive and I'm definitely not a domme." She said with a frown.

He snorted.

"Coulda fooled me."

He rose on his elbows and looked at where they were touching: from her hands to where she slid over him. He could feel her drip over him, making her movements easier and far more enjoyable. He wasn't going to last that much longer.

"No. Listen." She stopped her hips and grabbed his chin so he would look at her.

Her eyes were almost black; she was flushed down to her chest. Her hair was sticking in every direction and he could see a drop of sweat gliding down between her breasts.

"It's _you_. I've never had this happen before. I don't know how to explain it. I know words are my thing but this time I just can't find them."

He continued staring at her as he sat up and kissed her. His right hand went straight to her face and his other hand grabbed her ass as he pushed her up and made her kneel over him.

"Guide me in." He groaned.

She blushed as her shaking hand wrapped around him. Just as she lined him up to her entrance her head fell on his shoulder.

Two distinct moans were heard as he entered her.

Small arms moved to grab the hair at the nape of his neck while she kissed him from his shoulder to his neck.

"I know what you mean." He whispered in her ear as he started moving her above him.

"The way you touch me as you kiss me, as you touch my hair just because you like the way it feels against your skin, or the way you twist around in my couch trying to find a comfortable position to read, or the way you glasses fall over your nose over time, or the way you beg me without saying the words, or how although you're a panter you sometimes can't help but scream my name, or the way you cling to me as I fuck you-"

She shuddered and moaned as another orgasm hit her.

"Gajeel."

He could feel her sag against him.

"I'm not done yet. I still haven't said everything."

She whimpered and raised her head to kiss him deeply; tongues mimicking their bodies.

"I walk around half hard most of the time because I'm with you. Not because I'm horny or because I'm a perv but because you just sighed, or maybe because you leaned against me as you read. Shit, it can even be because you're breathing! What I mean is: no matter what the fuck you do or what the fuck you say you're always gonna have this power over me. I just never thought I'd have the same over you."

His orgasm hit him unexpectedly and he couldn't help but grab her ass with both hands and grind her against him as he groaned against her shoulder. A few seconds later he could feel her flutter around him and her nails dig into his chest.

His arms hugged her body to his as she rode her climax. Her body wouldn't stop convulsing around him and the sounds she was making right next to his hear made him turn them around and lay her on the bed and slip himself off. He kneeled between her legs.

"Levy?"

"I'm f-fine. Ah!"

With back still arching, hips moving, hands squeezing the sheets, eyes unfocused, toes curled, nipples hard more moans than he had ever heard from her and head thrashing she was a vision. Bliss suited her and he was the only one able to provide it.

He moved his hand up her thigh, through her stomach and grabbed her breast. Her body contorted away from him.

"G-G-Give me a sec."

Her hand lifted up and grabbed his.

"As long as you want." He smirked.

"Arrog-Ah-nt idiot."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
